Why did I do this
by Jaywalk016
Summary: Sooooo came up with this idea in school :T
Reader's POV

I ran, my footsteps echoing off the concrete sidewalk. I felt blood run down my arms, "stupid IV's", I muttered. Panting, I slowly continued to walk. I felt my shoulders growing heavy.

My eyes grew heavy as I walked under the streetlamp. I yawned tired remembering that I haven't slept for 3 days straight. I shook my head, my mind begging my body to stay awake. But every step I took, my eyes grew heavier and heavier, until, I finally blacked out.

 **Time skip brought to you by a streetllama**

I heard muffled voices around me. Scared, I continued to close my eyes, pretending to be asleep. My ears strained to get just a sliver of what they were saying, but it was no use. They're probably in another room, I thought. Slowly opening my eyes, I realized that I was in a bed, and a comfy one too.

Shaking my head, I told myself to get on task. I surveyed the room, beige walls, grey carpet, computer, some weird liquids on a shelf, etc. Must not be a guest room, I thought, my eyes wandering off to look at the mysterious liquids on the shelf again.

Shaking my head I reminded myself not to go looking at the liquids again, and try to think of a escape plan. "Ughhhhhh", I muttered to myself, noticing that this person's room doesn't have a window. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way, I thought.

Slowly, I silently tip-toed across the room. I grabbed the doorknob, slowly and quietly, I opened the door. Peering around the door, I noticed that I was in a hallway. Slowly stepping outside I noticed that there was several more rooms lined up against the wall. Turning around I noticed a staircase at the end of the hall.

As I was about to take another step, I heard a voice behind me. "So you finally woke up". Craning my neck around, I looked to see a girl. She was a bit shorter than me, about 5'3. She had dark brown eyes, almost black, and she wore black and white glasses over them. She had short, dark brown hair, and wore an over-sized sweater.

"Ummmmmm, hi", I muttered. "They're waiting downstairs so you can come down when you're ready", I heard her say as she walked past me. I watched her walk down the stairs. Nervous, I slowly followed. *thump, thump* went my heart.

Peering around the corner, I saw about 22 people in one room. Scared, I slowly showed myself. "Um… Hi", I whispered hoping that no one would notice. "So you decided to come down after all", I looked up to see the same girl from earlier.

She came up to me and smiled. "I'll introduce you to everyone", I heard her say. "But first, I'm Jay", she said holding out her hand. Smiling I said,"Well the Jay, nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N)". *Cough*, "oh yeah", I muttered and whipped my head around.

"Well, I'm Pax, the one who found you", looking at him he wore a black and grey shirt along with jeans. He had black hair, and dark brown eyes, just like Jay. After spacing out for a bit I felt a small tugging at the end of my shirt. "Hey there", I heard a voice say. Looking down, I saw another girl. "She must be younger than Jay", I thought.

"Hey, I'm not that short", I heard her mutter. "Oh, did I say that out loud? Well then, sorry", I nervously said. "It's okay", she smiled. "I'm Oink, and I'm 15", surprised, I decided to observe her features. She was about 5 feet, and she wore a blank white shirt, and also the wore a flower crown. She had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Sitting next to Jay was a boy who looked exactly like her, except, boyish. "Hmm? Oh, I'm Poto", I heard him say. Observing him I saw that he was shorter than Jay by about half-an-inch and that her also wore white glasses. He had the same features as Jay, except that he wore his hair in a rat-tail.

"Hey, hey, I'm Bacon", I heard a voice behind me say. Turning around I saw another girl. She has long black hair, with turquoise highlights. She wore a green jacket, with a grey shirt underneath. Her eyes were brown, and she had a wide smile on her face. "Hey! It's my turn to introduce myself".

Suddenly I saw "Bacon" get pushed, and replaced by another girl. "Hiya! I'm Maddie", she shouted. "Um, h-hi Maddie", Maddie was a little shorter than Bacon, and had dark brown hair that got lighter at the end. She wore a white flannel shirt, with shorts. She looked at me with dark brown eyes. It scared me.

"Hey, aren't those Winters clothes?"

"Shhhhh", I heard Pax say. Turning to him I asked, "Who's Winter?" "Oh, they're just another person that lives here", I heard Maddie casually say. "Wait, THEYRE MORE OF YOU!"


End file.
